SUFFER
by 407bubleblue
Summary: Hidup untuk sekali, Mencintai untuk sekali, dan mati juga sekali. Itu cukup membuatku merasa begitu menderita/mature content/explicit/EXO GS/RATE M/


**Suffer**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chan x Baek**

 **Genderswitch**

 **No Child!**

 **Mature content**

 **ONE SHOOT**

 **.**

 **.**

 _enjoy it..._

* * *

 _ **you everywhere, your scent remains here**_

 _ **i can feel you there, you devil of my dreams**_

 _ **memories of you explode like fireworks in my heart**_

 _ **then fade out**_

 _ **(can't you see?)**_

 _ **your absence melts my desperate heart and, i**_

 _ **(shout it out)**_

 _ **i fear i might turn into ash and never see lights**_

 _ **in the dark blue dawn all i can hear is your voice that's like a echo**_

 _ **Oh Nooooo~**_

 _ **just an endless mystery you're a foggy memory**_

 _ **my predictions are always failing me**_

 _ **the sound of rain mixed with your tears**_

 _ **the sound of your breath in my ears**_

 _ **is telling me...**_

 _ **you'll always disappear**_

 _ **You Hurt me~ (so bad, so bad)**_

 _ **You Hurt me~ (so bad, so bad)**_

 _ **you're living inside of me**_

 _ **only you can set me free**_

 _ **all that remains is a transparent you and me**_

 _ **It hurts**_

 _ **(EXO - Hurt English ver. by Margot D.R)**_

Ketukan melody indah berakhir bersama dengan tepuk tangan pengunjung Cafe. Suasana yang semula hening pun langsung riuh ketika seorang wanita bernama Baekhyun yang baru saja menyanyi dengan iringan piano telah selesai dengan lagunya. Tak mengherankan jika banyak bisik-bisik para pengunjung yang terpana dengan suara emas serta kepiwaiannya menciptakan melody cantik di atas tuts piano.

Tak ada yang bisa menyangkal kecantikan wajahnya. Wanita yang mendapatkan julukan _angela_ itu membungkuk sembari menumpukan satu tangan di atas dadanya. Ia senang melihat para pengunjung menyukai penampilannya, yang selalu bisa dibilang 'tak pernah cacat sedikit pun'.

Baekhyun masih duduk di tempatnya saat seorang pria tampan dengan setelan jas rapi menghampirinya. Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya yang disambut lembut olehnya. Baekhyun masih setia tersenyum ketika pria itu menyerahkan setangkai mawar dari balik punggungnya.

"Baekhyun, ayo kita berkencan. Kau tahu? aku selalu mengagumimu," ujar pria itu dengan nada penuh harap di balik binar kedua matanya. Oh demi apa pun. Memangnya siapa yang tidak ingin menjadi kekasih wanita bak malaikat dengan wajah menawan yang memiliki sejuta pesona mengagumkan seperti Baekhyun?

Pria itu tampak menunggu dengan penuh harap. Meski tak banyak lagi pengunjung Cafe yang mempedulikan apa yang dia lakukan, tapi sungguh, itu membuatnya gugup bukan main.

"Maaf Hongbin-ssi, tapi Baekhyun harus segera kembali ke dalam, sekarang!"

itu bukan suara milik Baekhyun. Melainkan seorang wanita yang memiliki postur tak beda jauh dengan Baekhyun, datang dari arah belakang mereka. Wanita bermata bulat yang memiliki mulut sepedas cabai merah itu datang disaat yang tak tapat. _Setidaknya itu batin merutuk milik pria bernama Hongbin tadi._

Wanita yang baru saja datang itu segera menarik tangan Baekhyun, mengakibatkan kedua tangan yang semulai bertautan itu terlepas. Mengajak Baekhyun pergi dari sana, menyisakan seorang pria yang hanya bisa menatap kepergian si _angela_ dari jangkauannya.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Hongbin-ssi."

Setidaknya Hongbin harus tersenyum mendengar Baekhyun mengalunkan namanya dengan sangat lembut. Oh Tuhan, sepertinya dia akan semakin merana karena terperosok jatuh semakin dalam pada parasaan cinta pada _malaikat cantik_ itu.

.

.

.

"Ya! ya! chagi-ya, apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau menarik-narik tangan Baekhyun seperti sedang terjadi kebakaran begitu?"

Wanita yang ditanya memutar bola matanya malas mendengar ocehan pria tan yang sedang berdiri menatap kedatangannya dengan kaget.

"Baek,... bisakah kau tidak usah menyanyi lagi besok?" tanya wanita bermata bulat itu membuka suara setelah berhasil membawa kabur temannya ke belakang. _yang jelas juga mengabaikan pertanyaan kekasihnya._

"Hey chagi-a, mana bisa seperti itu? Kau tentu tidak lupa kan, karena Baekhyun lah Cafe kita mendapatkan banyak pelanggan?" lagi-lagi pria tan itu yang menjawab.

"Diam Kau! aku tidak berbicara padamu," cerca wanita itu galak sembari mengacungkan jari telunjuknya tepat di depan wajah kekasihnya. Jangan lupakan tatapan tajam nan mengerikan yang bisa membuat nyali manusia mana pun menciut seketika.

Lelaki itu memberengut, kesal sekaligus takut _sih._

"Baek,... ya?"

"Soo-ya, maafkan aku. Tapi ijinkan aku tetap menyanyi. Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu sangat khawatir, tapi tenang saja, aku pasti bisa menjaga diriku."

Kyongsoo menggeleng.

"Apa katamu? Kau tidak lihat bagaimana para lelaki menatapmu? Mereka menginginkanmu Baek, Dan kau bahkan tidak bisa menolak satu pun dari mereka jika tidak ada aku!"

Baekhyun menyentuh tangan Kyungsoo dengan lembut. Mau bagaimana pun Kyungsoo memang sahabat yang paling mengerti dirinya luar dan dalam. Tapi bukan berarti wanita itu juga selalu tahu apa yang Baekhyun inginkan dan tidak ia inginkan.

"Aku tidak menolak mereka bukan berarti aku juga menerima mereka, Kyungsoo."

"..."

"Tolong lah, hanya di tempat ini aku bisa merasa tenang." Baekhyun tersenyum lagi. Entah kenapa wanita itu suka sekali tersenyum, meski pun hatinya tak selalu menginginkannya.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Kyungsoo, Baekhyun lantas meraih jaket beserta tasnya yang terletak di atas sofa tak jauh dari tempatnya. Kemudian pergi dari sana sebelum Kyungsoo memaksa lebih parah.

Sejenak keheningan menguasai atmosfer ruangan itu. Baekhyun sudah meninggalkan tempatnya kurang lebih lima menit lalu. Kyungsoo terlihat menetralkan nafasnya. Tidak, bukan dia tidak mau melihat temannya kembali tersenyum, hanya saja Kyungsoo tak mau Baekhyun terus berpura-pura tegar dan membuatnya semakin terlihat menyedihkan.

"Chagi, kau baik-baik saja kan?" pria berkulit tan itu mendekati kekasihnya. Dia bernafas sedikit lega melihat gurat kekesalan sedikit pudar di wajah kekasihnya.

"Kenapa kau ingin sekali Baekhyun berhenti sih? apa kau tak menyukai permainan musiknya? kurasa tidak ada yang salah dengan permainannya. Bahkan ku kira dia pantas menjadi musisi."

Kyungsoo mendengus mendengar pernyataan kekasihnya yang polos, namun menurutnya bodoh.

"Dan, bukankah bagus kalau Baekhyun menemukan jodohnya dari salah satu pria-pria itu?"

 _Dugh!_

 _"Auwhh!"_

Pria itu meringis sakit mendapatkan sikutan maut dari kekasih galaknya.

"Isshh kau ini!" Kyungsoo hampir saja kembali menghadiahkan satu jitakan manis untuk kekasih hitamnya. Kalau saja pria itu tidak segera menghindar.

.

.

.

Baekhyun membuka pintu kamarnya dengan lunglai. Ia lelah seharian bekerja di Rumah sakit, dan malamnya menghabiskan sisa hari di Cafe milik Kyungsoo. Namun Baekhyun tak menyangka kalau Kyungsoo akan begitu kejam menyuruhnya berhenti dari satu-satunya kegiatan yang ia sukai.

Selesai membereskan barangnya, Baekhyun memilih untuk segera pergi tidur. Tidak lupa setelah mengganti bajunya dengan gaun tidur yang terjejer rapi di lemari pakaiannya. Ia ingin segera memejamkan matanya begitu lampu kamarnya padam. Namun harapannya harus pupus ketika ia merasakan sentuhan lembut di kulitnya oleh seseorang dari belakang. Nyatanya sentuhan itu membuat Baekhyun seketika lupa dengan rasa kantuknya. Baekhyun menutup matanya meresapi sentuhan hangat yang menggeranyangi tubuh bagian depannya. Sentuhan pria yang sangat ia kenal, dan yang paling ia inginkan.

Tangan itu mengelus dengan sensual sembari meremas di bagian yang tepat. Baekhyun menoleh ke samping, masih dengan mata terpejam. Tubuhnya menggeliat tidak nyaman saat menyadari bahwa pria itu berhasil menyalakan api gairah dalam dirinya. Baekhyun menggumam``````1 tak jelas.

"Chhaaannhh,...hhhmh, akkuh merinduhkanmuuh." suara desah wanita itu membuat pria yang sibuk mengerjai tubuhnya, menyunggingkan senyum senang. Kepalanya beralih menjelajah ke area leher si wanita yang sibuk mengerang karena terangsang. Lalu menuntun tubuh wanita itu ke atas ranjang. Dengan cekatan tangan itu beralih membuka kancing gaun tidur berwarna ungu yang Baekhyun kenakan. Hanya tiga kancing teratas yang dia buka, tapi sudah berhasil memamerkan seluruh keindahan tubuh wanita yang sedang dijamahnya.

"Chanhyeoolh!..." Baekhyun melonglong penuh gairah saat menyadari pria itu sedang mencumbu lehernya. Kecupan dan lidah basah itu bergerak semakin turun menemui dua gundukan payudaranya. Jemari baekhyun menyingkap lengan gaun setengah terbukanya ke bawah, bermaksud membantu pekerjaan sang kekasih.

Lidah basah seolah terlatih menemukan mainannya. Baekhyun merintih merasakan putingnya sedang mainkan oleh lidah ahli Chanyeol. Sedangkan tangan lain milik pria itu bergerilya di bagian selatan. Pandangannya meremang seketika saat satu jari panjang itu memasuki vaginanya. Menggelitiknya sebagaimana yang Chanyeol lakukan pada puting payudaranya.

Baekhyun meremas bantal yang menjadi sandarannya. Tubuhnya seperti mendidih, hawa panas segera mengambil alih suhu badannya, peluh membasahi permukaan halus kulitnya. Ia sama sekali tidak telanjang, hanya saja ia merasa sangat erotis dengan posisi seperti ini. Gaun tidur setengah terbuka yang melorot sampai bawah bahunya, dan kaki mengangkang menikmati permainan pria yang sedang memanjakan seluruh area sensitifnya.

Tubuhnya terhentak ke atas saat jari tangan itu berhasil menemukan titik kenikmatan di dalam vaginanya. Jemari lentiknya menggenggam erat rambut hitam kekasihnya untuk menyalurkan betapa besar hasrat yang menguasai otaknya. Bibirnya tak berhenti mengerang menyebut nama pria yang sedang menyetubuhinya.

Terlalu tidak adil untuknya. Disaat tubuhnya sudah dikuasai nafsu sepenuhnya dan siap meledak kapan saja, pria itu hanya sibuk memanjakannya. Baekhyun tak ingin permainan ini berakhir tanpa membuatnya terkesan. Dengan cepat ia menarik kepala Chanyeol agar menghadap padanya, meraup bibir _kissable_ yang selalu menjadi favoritnya untuk bertarung lidah. Meskipun tidak tersirat namun Chanyeol tahu apa yang diinginkan wanitanya. Tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir itu, dia sibuk melucuti seluruh pakaiannya. Membuatnya telanjang dengan penis tegang yang begitu mengagumkan. Baekhyun sibuk mengeksplore seluruh rongga hangat bibir Chanyeol, ia hanya pasrah saat Chanyeol berusaha memasukkan seluruh ereksinya ke dalam lubang hangatnya. Chanyeol mendorongnya dengan perlahan sampai penis itu masuk seutuhnya. Baekhyun mengerang, refleks menggigit bibir bawah milik Chanyeol. Sesaat ia dapat merasakan kehangatan memenuhi seluruh bagian dalam vaginanya.

Seperti yang diinginkan kedua manusia itu, Chanyeol mendorong penisnya tanpa jeda. Menghujam tepat dimana wanita itu menginginkannya.

Dada Baekhyun membusung dengan erotis, otot lehernya terasa tegang karena terlalu banyak mendongak. Tapi ia suka, sensasi penuh dan hangat di bawah tubuhnya selalu membuatnya ingin dan ingin lagi. Ia tak akan pernah keberatan jika Chanyeol meminta padanya setiap hari.

Tak ingin menyia-nyiakan pemandangan seksi di depan matanya Chanyeol mengalihkan mulutnya pada payudara ranum dengan puting yang tagak menantang, memberi kesempatan bibir Baekhyun untuk mercau sesuka hatinya.

Baekhyun terhentak semakin keras. Panas seolah merasuki seluruh titik persendiannya. Bagai wanita yang terangsang hebat, tangannya ikut bermain dengan sebelah payudaranya yang menganggur. Meremasnya dengan bergelora dan sesekali memilin putingnya hingga membuat ia merintih nikmat.

Chanyeol fokus dengan vaginanya. Mendorong keluar masuk dengan seluruh tenaga, membuat Baekhyun menjerit kala kepala penis itu bertubrukan dengan _g-spot_ nya.

Desahan sexy itu tak berhenti membuat udara semakin memanas. Baekhyun merasakan penis Chanyeol semakin membesar di dalam vaginanya yang kian menyempit. Kesadaran seakan lari bersama deru nafas mereka yang tak teratur. Baekhyun memandang wajah Chanyeol yang sarat akan siksaan menjemput pelepasannya bebarapa detik lagi, sampai ia merasakan kedutan konstan dan ledakan hebat di dalam rahimnya, menandai permainan mereka berakhir dengan sempurna.

Baekhyun menetralkan nafasnya yang membuat dadanya sesak. Peluh yang membasahi tubuhnya sudah tak terhingga. Meresapi kenikmatan luar biasa yang baru ia alami. Hawa dingin segera menyambut kesadarannya, bahwa pakaian yang ia kenakan sudah tak beraturan. Jendela kamarnya pun tak tertutup rapat, membuat angin malam semakin membuatnya menggigil.

Dalam diam ia memandangi dirinya. Gaun tidurnya tersingkap hingga ke bawah memamerkan payudara sekalnya dengan puting tegang yang sedikit memerah. Ia menggeleng pelan, rasanya tangannya bekerja terlalu kasar hingga melukai tubuhnya sendiri. Semakin ke bawah ia mendapati kakinya masih mengangkang, tubuhnya tak berubah posisi sedikit pun. Baekhyun bisa merasakan lelehan lendir membasahi organ intimnya kala ia melepas kedua jarinya dari dalam sana. Baekhyun memang selalu merasa puas setelah berhasil membuat dirinya mendapatkan orgasme, tetapi ia juga merasa sedikit menyesal setelah semua itu terjadi. Itu semakin menggambarkan betapa ia terlihat seperti wanita yang mengalami gangguan kejiwaan beserta sifat binalnya.

Pelan-pelan ia membaringkan tubuhnya. Menarik selimut agar menutupi seluruh badan. Tanpa memperbaiki penampilan, tanpa mengganti sprei maupun membersihkan dirinya terlebih dahulu. Ia hanya ingin segera terlelap. Meringkuk dalam dinginnya malam, seperti seorang janin merindukan kehangatan induknya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menatap fokus pada pekerjaan di hadapannya. Sesekali terlihat kerutan-kerutan kecil di atas hidungnya yang kini bertengger sebuah kaca mata. Ada banyak pekerjaan yang menantinya, mengingat hari ini adalah jum'at. Setidaknya, sebelum _weekend_ ia harus menyelesaikannya. Agar ia bisa menghabiskan hari liburnya dengan tenang.

Menjadi seorang dokter adalah impiannya. Meskipun ia harus berperang batin demi tetap mempertahankan profesinya saat ini.

Ia mendesah berat namun sarat akan kelegaan saat melihat susunan pekerjaannya selesai dengan sempurna. Masih ada 30 menit sebelum jam istirahat. Baekhyun menengadahkan kepalanya ke belakang, menyenderkannya ke kursi yang didudukinya. Belum berniat meninggalkan tempat duduk yang setidaknya detik ini terasa sangat nyaman. Sembari memijit keningnya guna menghilangkan sedikit ketegangan otaknya.

Pintu ruangannya terketuk, membuatnya mau tak mau mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menjawab. Menyayangkan keheningan yang sudah mulai membuatnya nyaman.

Seorang pria tampan yang berprofesi sama dengannya memasuki ruangannya. Pria itu tersenyum manis mendapati dirinya tengah bersantai. Yang pasti menduga jika pekerjaannya sudah selesai.

"Baekhyun, kau tidak sibuk kan?" tanya pria itu terlihat sekali basa-basi. Tapi Baekhyun tetap harus ramah menanggapinya, walau bagaimana pun Pria bername tag 'Kris' itu adalah seniornya.

"Apa kau tidak keberatan jika kita pergi makan siang bersama?"

Kris adalah seniornya yang bisa dibilang paling tampan daripada yang lain. Kalau pun Baekhyun mau membuka hatinya untuk pria itu, sudah dipastikan jika saat ini mereka akan menjadi pasangan paling fenomenal di Rumah sakit ini. Namun sayangnya hati Baekhyun masih sekeras batu, butuh hati baja untuk menguatkan diri dari setiap penolakan yang akan selalu wanita itu lontarkan.

Dan Kris adalah salah satunya. Mungkin orang lain menatapnya prihatin melihat semua perjuangannya yang selalu berujung sia-sia. Tapi yang namanya Kris, tetaplah Kris. Pria itu bahkan tak terlihat ingin menyerah, meskipun Baekhyun sudah menegaskan bahwa ia tak akan pernah mau menerima perasaan apapun dari pria lain.

Baekhyun beranjak dari kursinya. Merapikan barang-barangnya yang sedikit berantakan. Baekhyun selalu menghargai perasaan orang lain, meski ujung-ujungnya ia sakiti juga. Tapi sepertinya untuk ajakan makan siang dari Kris, Baekhyun akan menerimanya. Lagi pula ia juga sudah lapar.

Disaat yang bersamaan suara pintu kembali diketuk. Seorang wanita berseragam putih datang menyampaikan sesuatu pada atasannya.

"Dokter Byun, ada tamu yang ingin bertemu dengan anda," kata wanita yang menjabat sebagai asisten dokter itu memberitahu.

Membuat Baekhyun mengalihkan atensinya seketika kepada wanita itu.

"Siapa?"

"Nyonya Park."

"Baiklah, katakan aku akan segera menemuinya."

Wanita itu mengangguk mengerti, sebelum pamit meninggalkan ruangan atasannya.

Baekhyun kembali menolehkan kepalanya kepada satu-satunya pria yang masih betah berdiri disana. Ia meringis kecil, sepertinya lagi-lagi harus mengecewakan orang lain.

"Maafkan aku sunbae, sepertinya aku tidak bisa pergi denganmu. Bagaimana kalau lain kali saja?"

Kris tampak tersenyum, meski terlihat sekali dipaksakan.

"Tidak apa-apa Baek, aku akan menunggu lain hari. Sekarang cepat pergilah, tidak baik membiarkan orang tua menunggu terlalu lama." lanjutnya bijak.

.

.

.

Nyonya Park menantinya di kantin rumah sakit. Wanita yang sudah berkepala 5 itu tampak sangat senang mendapati Baekhyun yang kini duduk di hadapannya. Tak lupa dia juga menyiapkan kotak bekal yang sengaja dibawanya dari rumah untuk anak kesayangannya.

"Makanlah yang banyak Baek, kau terlihat kurus sejak terakhir kali kita bertemu. Aku tahu kau pasti sibuk, tapi itu bukan alasan untuk tidak makan."

Baekhyun menyendokkan nasi ke dalam mulutnya. Sudah lama ia tak merasakan masakan rumahan olahan ibunya. Jadi ia terlihat antusias memakan bekal yang dibawakan oleh nyonya Park.

"Terimakasih bu, tapi apa ibu tidak ingin ikut makan denganku?"

Nyonya Park menggeleng singkat, "Sebelum kemari, aku sudah makan dengan kenyang," lalu mengelus dengan sayang kepala wanita yang sudah dianggapnya seperti anak sendiri. "Kau jarang mengunjungi ibu, apa kau sudah tidak merindukanku lagi?" sambungnya.

Baekhyun menghentikan suapan di mulutnya guna menatap wajah tua nyonya Park yang masih terlihat cantik.

"Kenapa ibu berbicara seperti itu? tentu aku merindukan ibu. Dan aku senang sekali karena ibu mau mengunjungiku kemari."

lalu berubah cemberut mendengar penuturan sang ibu.

"Ada banyak pekerjaan yang menyita waktuku. Lain kali jika aku libur aku akan pulang ke rumah ibu."

"Rumahmu juga syang... kami bukan orang lain untukmu kan?"

Terlihat gurat penuh harap di kata-kata nyonya Park. "Meski Chanyeol sudah tiada, tetapi kau tetap putri keluarga kami, Baekhyun."

Seketika binar bahagia di wajah Baekhyun berubah murung. Kedua bola matanya tampak berkabut, hatinya terlampau sensitif. Yang akan kembali tergores jika ada yang membicarakan masa lalu.

Nyonya Park yang menyadari prubahan mimik wajahnya, segera beralih menggenggam telapak tangan yang sedikit bergetar. Seolah menyalurkan kekuatan untuk Baekhyun agar bisa bertahan.

"Baekhyun, kau tidak boleh terus-terusan seperti ini. Coba kau perhatikan, telah banyak perubahan terjadi di sekitarmu, kau tidak boleh terus berjalan di tempat dan terpaku pada masa lalu. Pikirkan lah masa depanmu." Nyonya Park semakin mengeratkan genggamannya. "Aku... ingin kau menikah lagi, Baekhyun."

"Ibu..."

Baekhyun mungkin shock mendengar penuturannya. Tapi nyonya Park hanya ingin melihat anak yang di sayanginya bisa kembali merasakan kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya.

"Ibu tidak ingin kehilangan Baekhyun dari keluarga kami. Karena dari itu ibu ingin kau menikah dengan keluarga Park yang lain."

Wanita itu merogoh isi tasnya, mengeluarkan selembar foto ke atas meja. Di foto itu terpajang potret dua orang pemuda tampan yang saling merangkul dan tertawa bahagia.

Baekhyun meraih foto itu dan memandang lekat isinya. Ia tersenyum melihat gambar seorang pemuda yang sangat ia kenal. Pemuda yang tengah mengenakan jaket berwarna merah dengan rambut yang sedikit panjang adalah Chanyeol-nya. Senyumnya, Baekhyun sangat merindukan senyuman itu. Dan rasa rindu itu selalu menimbulkan rasa sesak di dadanya. Maka dengan itu ia mencoba mengalihkan konsentrasinya kepada seorang pemuda lagi yang ada di foto itu. Namun tak cukup sedetik wajahnya terlihat sedikit kaget. Wajah itu... terlihat sangat familiar dengan Park Chanyeol.

"Dia adalah saudara kembar Chanyeol."

* * *

 **06142014**

Baekhyun menunggu dengan kesal di sebuah Cafe, tempatnya janjian dengan kekasihnya. Ia bersumpah akan memaki pria idiot yang membuatnya menunggu di sini selama hampir 3 jam. Oh, astaga seorang wanita cantik dengan wajah imutnya dibiarkan terlantar di tengah-tengah puluhan -mungkin- pasangan kekasih yang sedang melewatkan makan siangnya. Hari _weekend_ membuat Cafe yang biasanya sepi itu semakin sesak karena pengunjung yang membludak. Ia jadi terlihat seperti seonggok daging yang tak berguna, sial. Sebenarnya Baekhyun risih sekali di tatap oleh orang-orang di sekitar.

Ia semakin kesal saat melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya yang menunjukkan hampir pukul 3 sore. Oh ya ampun, jika dikategorikan jam makan siang, maka ini sudah sangat terlambat.

Suara lonceng yang berbunyi ketika pintu terbuka segera menyadarkan Baekhyun untuk menoleh. Ya, lelaki idiot yang sayangnya adalah kekasihnya itu akhirnya datang juga. Baekhyun sudah tak mau mendengarkan apapun alasan pria itu jika berkelit. Tapi lihatlah, wajah pria itu bahkan tak menunjukkan penyesalan barang seujung kuku pun. Pria itu malah tersenyum lebar, semakin menegaskan bahwa julukan idiot memang cocok untuknya.

"Kemana saja kau Park ? kau tidak lihat sudah jam berapa sekarang?" serang Baekhyun langsung dengan emosi yang di gas ke mode full.

"Memangnya jam berapa?" tanya pria itu polos lalu ikut duduk di sebelah kursi kekasihnya. Dia menyeka keringatnya yang sedikit bercucuran karena harus lari-larian kemari. Walau nyatanya dia tetap terlambat. tidak, sangat terlambat malahan.

"Ishhh! kau menyebalkan sekali, aku mau pergi saja." si wanita meraih tasnya yang berada di atas meja dengan kasar. Hendak pergi dari tempatnya, namun tangan kekar sang pria segera mencegatnya bahkan sebelum melangkah.

"Kau mau kemana? aku kan sudah sampai," si pria bertanya dengan bingung, jika diperhatikan nafasnya masih sedikit ngos-ngosan.

"Duduklah dulu, dan pesankan aku minuman _ne_? Kau tahu, aku haus sekali sampai rasanya ingin mati."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Kekasihnya itu, selain menyebalkan juga sangat seenaknya sendiri. Walau dengan kesal, namun ia putuskan untuk duduk kembali. Tapi tidak dengan wajahnya, ia tetap manatap galak.

"Aku tidak mau dengar alasan apapun kenapa kau terlambat, aku tidak mau dengar," katanya marah-marah.

Si pria, atau lebih tepatnya bernama Chanyeol. Diam-diam terkekeh mendapati kekasihnya yang merajuk. "Hei, baru sekali saja menunggu tapi kau sudah marah-marah seperti nenek-nenek. Apa kau tidak ingat betapa sabarnya aku ketika menunggumu yang setiap harinya berkencan dengan kamus kedokteranmu yang super tebal itu di perpustakaan?"

"Aku tidak pernah menyuruhmu menungguku," jawab Baekhyun cepat, tak mau disalahkan.

"Baiklah, baiklah... ini salahku. Apa kau akan tetap marah jika begitu?"

"Minta maafmu tidak tulus sekali," cibir Baekhyun. Demi tuhan, Chanyeol memang tidak terlihat sungguh-sungguh merasa bersalah.

Chanyeol terkekeh, lalu mengusak rambut kekasihnya yang masih saja mempoutkan bibirnya itu. "Sudah ya... jangan marah lagi?" bujuknya dengan tulus.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau sabar menjadi istriku, jika nanti setiap menungguku telat pulang dari kantor kau akan marah-marah," gumam pria itu masih terkekeh.

"Apa yang kau katakan?"

Chanyeol tersenyum misterius. Lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jaketnya.

Sebuah kotak beludru kecil berwarna merah. Chanyeol membuka kotak itu tepat di hadapan kekasihnya yang menatap dirinya dan kotak itu bergantian. Sebuah cincin emas putih nan cantik berkilauan dalamnya. Chanyeol menyodorkannya kepada Baekhyun yang masih menatapnya datar.

"Byun Baekhyun, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

.

.

.

 **11262014**

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN PARK CHANYEOL!"

Suara lengkingan memenuhi seluruh penjuru rumah itu. Malam ini adalah ulang tahun Chanyeol, jadi Baekhyun dan keluarganya sepakat untuk memberikan pesta kejutan untuk pria tampan yang sudah berkencan dengannya selama 5 tahun.

Park Yoora -kakak Chanyeol- memeluk adiknya dengan gemas. Begitu pula ibu dan ayah Chanyeol juga melakukan hal yang sama. Chanyeol terlihat sangat bahagia menikmati pesta kejutannya.

"Selamat ulang tahun baby boy, semoga kau menjadi pria yang berguna untuk keluarga dan istrimu nanti," ujar Yoora menyampaikan doanya kepada sang adik. Wanita cantik itu terkikik geli setelah menyadari bahwa ucapannya barusan berhasil membuat satu-satunya pasangan kekasih itu tersipu.

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya sebentar sebelum memikirkan caranya lari dari kecanggungan. Dia menatap seluruh anggota keluarganya yang menatap dirinya sambil tertawa.

Akhirnya dia memilih menghampiri kekasihnya yang sama tertunduk malu-malu di samping ibunya. Oh ya, Chanyeol ingat, dia belum mendapatkan hadiah ulang tahunnya. Lantas dia menjulurkan tangannya kepada si wanita.

Baekhyun mendongak melihat tangan Chanyeol yang menengadah kepadanya. Ia mengerjap bingung karena tak tahu maksudnya.

"Mana hadiahku?" pinta Chanyeol dengan nada menuntut yang dibuat-buat.

Baekhyun menoleh ke kanan dan kekiri, pipinya semakin tersipu saat tahu bahwa semua orang sedang menatap dirinya dan Chanyeol dengan serius.

Sambil menggigit bibirnya Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol yang menengadah dari tadi. Menggenggamnya, lalu membisikkan sesuatu.

"Aku akan memberikannya padamu,..."

lalu tersenyum "-nanti!"

.

.

"Chanyeol! kenapa kau tidak ingin melakukannya denganku?" teriak Baekhyun kesal sembari menarik selimut tebal yang sedang membungkus tubuh kekasihnya. Chanyeol hanya bisa pasrah ketika lagi-lagi selimutnya harus di buang ke lantai, yang mana kemudian harus dia pungut lagi, lalu di tarik lagi, begitu seterusnya.

Tadi setelah pesta kejutan ulang tahunnya berakhir, Baekhyun meminta untuk menginap di rumahnya. Dia tentu tidak keberatan, karena Baekhyun juga sering menginap. Tapi tidak dengan yang satu ini, meminta tidur di kamarnya. Karena biasanya Baekhyun tidur dengan Yoora, noonanya.

"Baek, kenapa kau ini kenapa? Aku capek dan mengantuk sekali. Lebih baik kau biarkan aku tidur, lagi pula aku sedang kesal padamu, katanya ingin memberiku kado. Tapi saat ditanya ayah, kau bilang kadomu ketinggalan. Ishh... tidak asik sekali," gerutu Chanyeol dengar bibir sedikit monyong, lalu berangsur menutup kembali wajahnya dengan selimut.

"Kau tidak lihat? aku sedang berusaha memberikannya padamu?" balas Baekhyun cepat.

Chanyeol menyibak selimutnya. Alisnya bertaut bingung mendengar penuturan kekasih mungilnya. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya memastikan.

Baekhyun bangkit dari tempatnya. Lalu tanpa permisi duduk di atas perut kekasihnya. Menarik-narik baju tidur yang tadi dipinjamnya dari Yoora. "Aku Chanyeol...Aku..." Ia menggigit bibirnya malu. "Kyungsoo bilang bahwa ia menghadiahkan dirinya pada saat ulang tahun Kai tahun lalu, dan dia bilang... Kai sangat senang," cicitnya lirih, sedangkan rona merah menjalar diseluruh kupingnya. Baekhyun tidak menyangka, ia malah bertindak seperti jalang yang sedang merayu pria agar mau menidurinya.

Di waktu yang bersamaan Park Chanyeol hanya bisa menganga dengan mulut terbuka lebar. Tidak menyangka bahwa kekasihnya yang polos itu akan meminta hal-hal berbau dewasa seperti itu. Sebenarnya dia juga ingin tertawa melihat wajah malu-malu wanita itu saat meminta ijin tidur di kamarnya. Chanyeol kira jika niat kekasihnya hanya tidur 'biasa'. Seperti yang selalu mereka lakukan sebelumnya.

"Baek, kita akan melakukan 'itu'. Tapi nanti setelah kita menikah,oke?"

" _Waeyo_? bukankah sama saja, kita juga akan tetap menikah?" Baekhyun belum beranjak dari tempatnya. Membiarkan Chanyeol sesak napas karena ulahnya.

"Bagaimana jika setelah kita melakukan 'itu', aku tak jadi menikahimu?" jawab Chanyeol usil. Pria itu bangun dari posisinya, mendudukkan dirinya di kepala ranjang. Yang mengakibatkan posisi Baekhyun sekarang berada di pangkuannya.

"Kau berani melakukan itu padaku?" tanya Baekhyun tampak emosi, terpancing oleh keusilan Chanyeol. Sedangkan pria itu semakin gencar menjahili kekasihnya. Dengan gaya swag dia menggedikkan bahunya, seolah berkata 'entahlah'.

"Berani kau meninggalkanku, akan ku kebiri penismu!"

.

.

.

 **04302015**

Chanyeol tidak pernah menyembunyikan apapun tentang penyakitnya kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun tahu, sejak kecil Chanyeol memang menderita kelainan jantung bawaan. Dan kerena alasan itulah mengapa Baekhyun sangat ingin menjadi seorang Dokter.

Ketika berada di tingkat akhir sekolah menengah atas, Chanyeol pingsan saat sedang menghadapi turnamen basket antar sekolah. Saat itulah pertama kalinya Baekhyun mengetahui tentang penyakit yang dideritanya.

 _"Aku akan menjadi dokter yang hebat, dan aku akan menyembuhkanmu dengan kedua tanganku sendiri."_

Baekhyun mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan berlinang air mata.

Baekhyun adalah motivasi Chanyeol bertahan hidup. Disaat Baekhyun sedang berjuang mengejar pendidikannya, maka dirinya juga harus berjuang melawan penyakitnya. Mereka tidak akan pernah terpisah, karena mereka ada untuk selalu saling melengkapi.

Sejak kecil Chanyeol sudah mengonsumsi pil-pil pahit yang seharusnya tak dinikmati anak seusianya. Tidak seharusnya juga menjalani serangkaian perawatan yang mana akan memakan habis waktu bermain bersama teman-temannya. Tapi Chanyeol malakukannya, dia berusaha untuk selalu optimis. Karena orang tuanya selalu menyemangatinya, bahwa dia akan sembuh jika menuruti kata dokter. Ditambah lagi kehadiran wanita cantik yang tiba-tiba datang di kehidupannya. Memberinya dorongan untuk bertahan hidup lebih lama.

Namun Chanyeol tak pernah tahu, bahwa semakin hari penyakitnya akan bertambah parah. Itu berarti bahwa harapan hidupnya juga semakin kecil. Chanyeol menjadi sangat pesimis untuk sembuh. Dia berpikir, bahwa setelah dirinya menikah dan mempunyai anak nanti, dia pasti hanya akan jadi seorang pria yang menyusahkan keluarganya. Dan Chanyeol tidak ingin itu terjadi kepada orang yang dicintainya. Chanyeol tidak ingin Baekhyun menderita karena mengurusnya.

Hari itu keputusannya sudah bulat. Dia harus meninggalkan Baekhyun. Demi kebaikan kekasihnya itu, meskipun sakit untuk sekarang. Namun setidaknya dia akan merasa bahagia jika bisa melihat Baekhyun berbahagia dengan orang lain, nanti.

Chanyeol meraih ponselnya dan mencari kontak seseorang.

"Halo, Sehun... Aku ingin meminta tolong padamu."

.

.

.

 **05012015**

Kurang dari seminggu lagi mereka akan menikah. Baekhyun sangat bahagia membayangkannya. Ia bahkan sudah menyuruh orang tuanya yang tinggal di Bucheon datang ke Seoul untuk membantu keluarga Chanyeol menyiapkan pernikahannya.

Baekhyun meminta tanggal pernikahan jatuh sehari sebelum hari ulang tahunnya. Alasanya, karena ia ingin merayakan ulang tahunnya saat bulan madunya bersama Chanyeol nanti. Ia sudah menyiapkan semuanya, secara mental dan fisik. Baekhyun bahkan cuti kuliah demi menyiapkan pernikahan yang paling dinantikannya.

Malam itu giliran pihak Baekhyun mengadakan sebuah pertemuan keluarga. Sekaligus membicarakan tentang pernikahan anak-anak mereka. Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol terlihat sedikit berbeda. Tidak biasanya lelaki itu akan duduk begitu tenang tanpa menggodanya sama sekali. Meskipun penampilan Chanyeol tak berubah sedikit pun, namun Baekhyun menangkap ada sedikit perasaan aneh saat kedua matanya bertatapan dengan manik kelam sehitam jelaga milik pria itu. 'Seperti bukan Chanyeol' Baekhyun segera menggelengkan kepalanya menampik semua pikiran tak berfakta itu. Mungkin Chanyeol sedang stress dengan tempat kerja barunya. Iya, mungkin itu alasannya. Baekhyun meyakinkan dirinya.

.

.

.

 **05052015**

Hari pernikahan itu tiba.

Baekhyun tak pernah segugup ini seumur hidupnya. Tidak bahkan saat ia mengikuti tes demi mendapatkan gelar Dokter yang diimpikannya.

Ia pikir ia bisa melakukan hal apa saja yang bisa memalukan dirinya beserta keluarganya karena terlalu gugup. Bahkan berdiri dengan benar di atas sepatu hak tingginya pun adalah hal sangat sulit saat ini. Namun kegugupannya berangsur melebur bersama angin ketika seseorang mengulurkan telapak tangan ke arahnya. Otaknya kembali normal saat melihat senyuman menawan pria bertuxedo putih di hadapannya. Meskipun terkadang Baekhyun masih merasa aneh dengan senyuman Chanyeol yang terlihat sedikit berbeda, tapi setidaknya hatinya menghangat.

Kalimat pemberkatan berakhir diiringi dengan tepuk tangan para undangan.

Dengan begitu... Byun Baekhyun resmi menyandang sebagai istri dari Putra keluarga Park.

.

.

.

 **05062015**

Baekhyun sudah membicarakan itu dengan Chanyeol jauh-jauh hari. Bahwa ia ingin merayakan hari ulang tahunnya di Jeju, tempat dimana mereka akan berbulan madu. Tapi apa yang ia dapat? Chanyeol bahkan pergi tanpa pamit pagi itu, entah kemana. Baekhyun sungguh kesal bukan main, ia siap memarahi pria itu dengan sumpah serapahnya jika tidak segera mengingat segelintir sifat-sifat usil Chanyeol yang sering menjahilinya.

Sambil meredam kemarahannya, Baekhyun meyakinkan dirinya untuk sedikit sabar. Mungkin saja Chanyeol sedang menyiapkan sebuah kejutan seperti apa yang pria itu lakukan dulu. Melamar dirinya tepat di hari anniversary ke 5 nya.

Bersenandung kecil, Baekhyun memasuki kamarnya. Setidaknya menyiapkan barang-barang yang akan dibawanya pergi ke Jeju nanti bisa sedikit membunuh rasa bosan. Baekhyun merona parah saat memasukkan beberapa gaun tidur yang akan sangat sexy jika dikenakan itu ke dalam koper. Setidaknya ia harus menagih janji pria itu tempo hari. Ya ampun, membayangkannya saja sudah membuat ia salah tingkah sendiri. Apa iya ia harus menelpon Kyungsoo untuk menanyakan tentang 'apa-apa saja' yang harus dilakukannya? oh ya Tuhan Baekhyun malu sekali. Ah, tapi mungkin ada baiknya jika ia bertanya, persetan jika sahabat tengilnya itu akan menertawainya nanti, Baekhyun akan menjitak kepalanya.

Baekhyun meraih ponselnya cepat-cepat, takut berubah pikiran. Segera ia mencari nomor Kyungsoo untuk dihubungi, baru saja Baekhyun akan menggeser tombol dial, jika saja sebuah panggilan dengan nomor tak dikenal lebih dulu menghubunginya. Baekhyun lalu menggeser tembol hijau meski ia tidak tahu siapa yang menelponnya.

"Yeoboseyo, ini siapa?"

 _"Selamat siang. Benar ini dengan nona Byun Baekhyun?"_

"Benar, dengan saya sendiri."

 _"Kami dari kepolisian ingin mengabarkan kepada anda, bahwa keluarga anda yang bernama Park Chanyeol mengalami kecelakaan.. Korban meninggal di tempat kejadian, Untuk lebih jalasnya kami meminta keluarga untuk datang ke Ru-... "_

Baekhyun menjatuhkan ponselnya ke lantai begitu saja. Tanpa menunggu seseorang di seberang telepon menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Baekhyun ingin semua itu hanya lelucon, ia tidak mungkin kehilangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol tidak mungkin mati.

Tidak! ia menggeleng kasar. Ia tidak bisa menerimanya, kenapa hidup begitu kejam...

* * *

Baekhyun menenggak gelas terakhir wine di tangannya. Ia berhasil menghabiskan 2 botol wine di atas meja seorang diri. Sebenarnya tidak dianjurkan untuk seseorang mabuk-mabukan, apalagi seorang dokter. Bukankah meminum minuman keras itu merusak kesehatan? oh, apakah bahkan akal sehatnya masih berfungsi? Baekhyun sangsi dengan kewarasannya sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin rumah sakit bisa menerima seorang wanita yang memiliki gangguang _psiologis_ sepertinya untuk bekerja. Ia terkekeh miris. Ini lah yang selalu Baekhyun lakukan untuk membunuh waktu.

Kyungsoo menyuruhnya berhenti menghibur pengunjung Cafe, itu sebenarnya melukai hatinya. Diantara banyak hal yang bisa ia lakukan, hanya satu hal benar-benar bisa dilakukan tanpa embel-embel masa lalu yang membuatnya tak bisa hidup tenang. Akan tetapi Baekhyun adalah teman yang sangat menghormati teman lainnya. Ia tak akan memaksa jika ia ditolak, kemudian memilih mengubur kewarasannya bersama bermili-mili alkohol. Mungkin Kyungsoo malu mempunyai teman yang memiliki gangguan mental seperti dirinya.

Sebotol wine sudah bisa membuatnya sempoyongan, apalagi dengan 2 botol? mungkin setengah kewarasannya sudah mengabur. Baekhyun berjalan gontai menuju ranjangnya.

Langkahnya terhenti sejenak ketika melihat pantulan dirinya dari cermin di sudut ranjang, entah mengapa membuatnya lebih tertarik mendekatkan dirinya pada cermin panjang itu. Ia mengamati keadaannya. Kemudian ia menyentuh gaun tidur tipis yang selalu dipakainya tiap malam. Ia terkekeh lagi, menyadari bahwa untuk apa ia berpakaian sexy seperti itu setiap malam?

Chanyeol bahkan belum pernah menyentuh tubuhnya. Mungkin hal itu lah yang selama ini membuatnya bersifat seperti jalang. Apa sebesar itukah hasratnya ingin disentuh oleh pria?

Tidak, Baekhyun bahkan tak mengijinkan pria manapun menyentuh tubuhnya. Tidak akan pernah, jika dia bukan Chanyeol.

Mungkin selamanya Baekhyun tak akan mau menikah lagi. Ia hanya ingin Chanyeol, ia hanya ingin Chanyeol yang menyentuh setiap inchi tubuhnya. Ia hanya akan terangsang jika memikirkan Chanyeol.

.

Chanyeol...

.

Chanyeol...

.

Chanyeol...

.

Pria itu berhasil membawa kabur kewarasannya.

Dengan pasti Baekhyun melucuti seluruh pakaiannya. Lalu merebahkan tubuh polosnya ke atas ranjang. Kewarasannya sudah dibuang jauh-jauh, Baekhyun kembali menyentuh dirinya sendiri. Tangannya merambat menuju payudaranya, meremasnya selagi membayangkan itu adalah tangan Chanyeol yang bekerja.

Baekhyun menggeram semakin gila. Kala merasakan sebuah lidah menjilati kedua putingnya bergantian. Ia tersenyum lembut sebelum menyapukan jemarinya pada rambut hitam pria itu. Panas sudah menjalar, Baekhyun seperti terbakar karena letupan-latupan gairahnya. Chanyeol masih mengulum putingnya kala bibir Baekhyun sibuk mendesahkan namanya.

Sesuatu bergerak dari bawah tubuh polosnya. Menggodanya untuk membuka pahanya lebar-lebar. Ia juga harus menunduk untuk melihat sesuatu yang sedang menyentuhnya.

"Baek, aku merindukanmu."

Rasanya seperti mimpi ketika melihat wajah pria yang baru saja mengendus daerah pribadinya itu tersenyum padanya. Baekhyun yakin sekali kalau otaknya pasti sudah bergeser dan tak berada di tempat yang seharusnya.

"Bagaimana mungkin Chanyeol ada dua?" Baekhyun terkekeh pelah, otaknya menjadi semakin tidak waras. Karena seingatnya pria itu baru saja mengerjai payudaranya.

"Mengapa kau seperti ini?" pria itu bergerak ke atas. Berhadapan dengan wajah ayu kekasihnya yang tengah dikelilingi kabut gairah. Tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh pipi tirus yang bersemu kemerahan dengan hati-hati, seolah pipi itu akan tergores jika dia menyentuhnya dengan kasar.

"Maafkan aku," lanjut pria itu, deru napasnya di depan wajah Baekhyun, membuat wanita itu memejamkan matanya.

"Tolong... jangan menyiksaku, ini hanya mimpi! jangan terlihat begitu nyata." Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, matanya masih setia terpejam. Namun sebulir air mata baru saja jatuh membasahi pipinya.

"Baek, buka matamu. Ini aku Chanyeol, Chanyeol... kekasihmu."

Baekhyun semakin ketakutan, apa sekarang bayangan Chanyeol berubah menjadi hantu sungguhan? Kenapa dadanya berdetak begitu kencang. Tangan itu menarik dagunya membuat ia berhadapan langsung dengan wajah pria itu, sangat dekat. Dan terlihat sangat nyata.

Perlahan namun pasti kedua bibir itu bertautan. Chanyeol mendominasi pugutan itu, mengecup bibir tipis nan lembut itu dengan begitu mesra, seakan ingin menegaskan bahwa keberadaannya adalah nyata dan bukan halusinasi.

Sedangkan Baekhyun masih dilanda kebingungan. Semakin takut karena tak bisa membedakan kenyataan dan khayalan. Ciuman basah yang begitu lembut itu berakhir kala si pria menjauhkan wajahnya.

Chanyeol memandangnya dengan sendu. Perasaan bersalah membanjiri seluruh hatinya. Hingga membuat dia menjatuhkan air matanya.

"Aku kembali Baekhyun, dan aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu lagi."

 **The End**

* * *

 **silahkan menggunakan imajinasi kalian masing-masing. Karena saya sendiri tidak tau dengan apa yang saya tulis XD**

 **.**

 **Anyway**

 **Happy birthday Dad, Yeol... semoga makin langgeng ya sama Mommy dan bikin anak yang banyak.**

 **XOXO**


End file.
